Ishaan did 32 sit-ups in the evening. Gabriela did 25 sit-ups in the morning. How many more sit-ups did Ishaan do than Gabriela?
Find the difference between Ishaan's sit-ups and Gabriela's sit-ups. The difference is $32 - 25$ sit-ups. $32 - 25 = 7$.